Black Love
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: The addition of just one wrong ingredient turned Sasuke's power boosting potion into a powerful Love Potion. After drinking it, he finds himself falling in love with Naruto… and unable to resist. [SasuNaru YAOI post timeskip inspired by Harry Potter]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. SasuNaru. **Post time skip**, so expect some spoilers, and some of the authoress' imagination about the possible future happenings. Beware of mild language, violence, etc, etc XD;; OOCness, maybe? Some clichéness. Weirdness? XD;; I've been recently reading _lots_ of DracoHarry fanfics. Potions intrigued me, add SasuNaru and this is the result. I wouldn't be including any HP-verse things here :) as I said, this is only inspired _by_ the HP-verse.

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me.

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

Orochimaru believed that being the best ninja meant knowing and developing _all_ the techniques. Sasuke also believed in that, but he also believed that having a reason, a goal, made a ninja –particularly him- stronger. The young Uchiha also believed that aside from ninjutsu and weaponry, potions were also valuable tools that could bring a ninja victory.

The Snake Sannin gave him permission to research about countless potions – read texts, brew the potions, test them on experimental subjects. Sasuke was given a large laboratory room for this interest, and his training time was diminished since Orochimaru claimed that techniques-wise, the Sannin couldn't teach him more.

From what he saw –and from what he heard- Naruto was still constantly improving. If Orochimaru didn't have anything else to teach him, then how could he ensure that he'd remain above the determined blond? Plus, while Orochimaru didn't exactly admit to him aloud, the Legendary Snake knew that his level is still below Uchiha Itachi's.

Sasuke wanted to be above his brother—so that he could be the one to kill him. Relying solely on Orochimaru's training isn't going to help him, so he needed to find another area that the others were not focusing on.

Potions have the power to completely immobilize an enemy, to easily kill, to quickly heal wounds. With the proper brewing and complete ingredients, potions that could force someone to tell the truth when interrogated—Truth Potions—could be synthesized.

Most of his potions worked perfectly. However, there was one potion that he didn't wish to test on somebody else first. It was a very potent Power Potion, and testing it on somebody else might make that somebody strong enough to cause unwanted damage.

Sasuke understood the potion, and the uses of its ingredients. The book, where the potion-brewing instructions were located, was tattered and old, and some pages were crumpled or lost. The page about this particular potion was blurry and dirtied, but Sasuke could make out the words clearly.

There was only one tear in the page, and that was near the book's spine. The tear interrupted the last part of a line in the ingredients' list. The word 'black' was followed by a jagged tear. Then, the word 'rose' followed on the next line.

_Black rose?_

The Uchiha didn't know what are black roses used for, but since he didn't think it would alter the potion, he supposed that the tear didn't really interrupt the ingredients' list.

And so, Sasuke gathered all the ingredients listed, prepared the brewing pots, and added the ingredients as the book instructed.

The last ingredient was the black rose.

With one last look at the charcoal-colored petals of the rose, Sasuke dropped it into the boiling concoction, which was then colored with a blackish-red hue.

* * *

**Black Love: Chapter One**

_**One Mistake

* * *

**_

"Tsunade-sama, what are you brewing now?" Shizune softly asked, and Ton-Ton let out an interested squeak. The blonde Sannin was gently stirring one of her potions.

After a couple more stirring, Tsunade spoke. "This could be helpful for Naruto. If he drinks this, it could help him not rely so much on the _Kyuubi's_ power when he's in a dangerous pinch."

Her assistant nodded thoughtfully. "Can I help you do it then, Tsunade-sama?" She asked politely, already pulling her long sleeves up.

Tsunade waved her off with the hand that wasn't stirring the potion. The Godaime became much more interested in brewing potions lately, since Jiraiya managed to get some intelligence information about Sasuke's recent training with potions.

"It's fine. I only need to add the last two ingredients," The Hokage picked up the two remaining things on her table. "The _black_ seaweed and the blue _rose_," Tsunade added said ingredients into the concoction, which turned from scarlet, to blackish-red, to bright purple.

The blonde stirred a couple more times, before she pulled out the stirrer. She then sighed heavily and wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. "It's done."

Shizune nodded again, and Ton-Ton made a gentle noise. "What's that potion, Tsunade-sama?" She asked curiously, entranced by the brilliant –and rare- color of the potion.

Tsunade flashed her assistant a tired smile, but her hazel-hued eyes were pleased.

"It's a Power Potion."

* * *

Something was wrong.

He didn't feel particularly invigorated. He didn't feel a surge of power rushing inside his veins. He didn't feel like he received a power boost. He didn't feel the triumphant pound of his heartbeat, like the way it did when he activated the cursed seal form.

Something was wrong.

He would have been more pleased if the potion didn't work _at all_.

Maybe he didn't stir the potion properly? Maybe he forgot to add something? Maybe he added an ingredient at a wrong interval?

No… If any of those happened, the potion wouldn't have made him dizzy with something altering his blood. The potion wouldn't have worked _at all_.

Something was _very, very wrong_.

Instead, Sasuke felt something else tinkering with his blood, as though the potion became a poison that was slowly coiling around him from inside his body. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but it wasn't painful either.

He felt lightheaded, and there was something that seemed to be controlling himself. He was unable to resist, and he felt like his control was slipping. There was something pulling at him, something that seemed as strong –even stronger- than gravity.

As though mindlessly, he felt himself throwing the 'I'm going to train so don't disturb me' excuse to the Legendary Snake. Orochimaru easily gave him permission, despite Kabuto's disapproving frown.

As soon as he stepped outside Orochimaru's base, his hands were forming hasty teleportation seals –even though he has no idea where he'd go- and a puff of smoke later, he was gone.

* * *

"GOTCHA!" Naruto loudly exclaimed, jumping quickly to catch up with the mission's targets. His team members, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan followed him, with Sakura already condensing _chakra_ in her fists to create a mighty blow.

Their mission was to capture the three criminals that were found guilty of murdering random children in the Rock Country. Normally, this type of mission would be assigned to ANBU members, but the ANBU members have been needed for some more pressing matters, and Tsunade felt the need to let the blond brat to test his skills further.

The three ninjas hastily scampered away, but Sakura punched the ground, and the soil yielded to her extraordinary strength. It was still not as strong compared to the Godaime, but it worked perfectly well. The ground shook, while the earth rose and formed ridges that blocked their targets' exit.

Kakashi was already holding the movement-limiting handcuffs, while Naruto was about to hit their targets with a _Rasengan_, since they didn't seem too keen with cooperating with their captors. The criminals were rushing head-on towards the blond wielding the _rasengan_, but before they could clash, a puff of smoke appeared between them.

Naruto jumped away at the last minute, while the criminals were flung away by the electrical _chakra_ that covered the newest ninja to appear. Kakashi's free hand hastily uncovered his _Sharingan_-gifted eye. His lips twisted into a grim frown.

There was no doubt about it…

The expression on Naruto's face –a mixture of shock, anger, happiness and longing- told Kakashi that the blond also knew who their visitor was, even before the cloud of smoke dissipated.

The three ninjas were knocked unconscious from the buzzing electricity that covered the newly-arrived male's body. Naruto and Kakashi were still gaping in surprise at the person's sudden appearance.

The buzzing sound that accompanied the _Chidori Current_ disappeared as the technique faded away.

Sakura was the one who first uttered a word.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

I think this fanfic explores the less-touched-upon scenario of Sasuke-not-yet-in-love-with-Naruto-before-going-to-Sound. As a SasuNaru supporter/fangirl (and a very avid one, at that), I think that Sasuke harbors some feelings for Naruto even before. But as he said in the Valley of the End, he cut off those bonds. And because he possessed the matured _Sharingan_ then, I'd say that he managed to turn off his feelings for Naruto. Sooo… yeah… this fanfic would focus on the potion forcing Sasuke to love Naruto XD;;

…I hope I didn't give too much away :D

Suggestions, criticisms, ideas, comments, realizations, etc, etc are very, very welcome XD

**Next Chapter: **And so, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto would get the shock of their life since the also-horrified Sasuke couldn't resist the pull of the Love Potion he drank… which leads him to kiss Naruto… in front of his ex-teammates.

**Promotion: **Caged: SasuNaru **NC17 PWP oneshot: **To avoid causing harm to others, Naruto-in-heat was locked inside a cell. And… they somehow forgot to tell Sasuke to skip checking that cell… **Posted**: Not yet finished/posted, but please do check my livejournal/ffnet profile regularly for the link:D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
